


Volunteer

by Girlwithholesin



Series: Terex is a monster [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithholesin/pseuds/Girlwithholesin
Summary: Poe trades himself to an old enemy to rescue some missing Resistance people. It goes badly for him.If there is interest I might write a follow up which would contain comfort and some recovery.Apologies for any mistakes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Terex
Series: Terex is a monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Volunteer

It starts like this. 

Jannah and her team are late returning from a stormtrooper outreach mission. Very late. More concerning - there has been no contact since Jannah had reported in to let Finn know everything had gone well and they'd be returning to Ajan Kloss within the next standard cycle. Three such cycles ago. Finn and Rey head up the search and rescue operation. Which Poe understands. He really does. Someone has to stay behind and keep the show up and running. Finn is closer to Jannah than he is and Rey isn't going to let him just run off on his own. For once its her turn to chase around after Finn and that feels oddly fitting.

Which means Poe is the one Kay comm's when the call comes through. Agent Terex. Well just Terex now he guesses. As if trying to mop up the remnants of the First Order whilst navigating muddy political waters wasn't frustrating enough. 

"Terex"

"Commander Dameron. I hear its General now? Aren't you doing well for yourself."

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that you'd gotten caught in the crossfire somewhere."

Poe was expecting their usual angry bantering, the kind of fast thinking maneuvering he excelled at both in and out of the cockpit, then eventually Terex slinking off into the shadows once more after another hard won victory. Not that he could afford to be too cocky here. Terex might always lose in the end but he'd taken out people Poe loved in the past and as General there were more people relying on him for protection than ever before. 

So this time things went a little differently. Not only did Terex know Finn and Rey were looking for their missing people - he knew where those people were. Stranded. No way to communicate. Enough supplies to last two months if they were careful. And Terex promised he would give Poe and Poe alone the location - in a months time. If Poe agreed to come to him, alone and agree to live as his slave.

The thought filled Poe with horror. Terex had kept hostages as slaves before. The loved ones of people he could use, a way to force otherwise good people to do his dirty work. He had to believe there was some other option. Some other way to rescue Jannah and the others. 

When Finn checked in, his face weary and sad Poe know there wasn't. Even Rey hadn't been able to get a feel for where the missing resistance folks were hidden. 

It continued like this.

Bee-Bee distraught at being left behind, tasked with telling Finn and Rey why Poe had gone. Poe departing the base in an x-wing, sans an astromech and once he was out of atmo awaiting the co-coordinates for where he should meet Terex. 

It took all he had to hand himself over to Terex with his usual cocky, brash manner. He couldn't let the former stormtrooper know how nervous he was. When he finally faced the man he forced himself to meet his smug gaze.

"No permanent physical harm is to come to me. I get to walk free in a month, with the location."

"I recall the terms General." Terex grins. "Kneel"

Poe knows he's agreed to this. To follow Terex's commands. To serve him. The safety of people who trust him, who chose to follow him depends upon it. Even so he hesitates. Kneeling will no doubt be the least of the humiliations he will suffer at the hands of his long time nemesis. Still he finds himself trembling with barely contained anger, unable to bring himself to do it so easily. It should worry him that his silent refusal seems to amuse Terex. 

"I see some punishment is already in order. Or you could just leave. Let your people fend for themselves."

Poe swallows and finally drops to his knees, glowering as he does so.

Terex smiles that thin arrogant smirk of his. They look at each other for long minutes in a strange, charged silence before Terex stalks towards Poe, drawing something from a pocket as he does so. Poe doesn't have time to ask what it is before Terex touches the device to his neck. A sharp pinch, his gasp more one of surprise than pain. Then nothing for a few seconds. Then his heart starts racing, his limbs trembling with a sudden burst of adrenaline. Terex pushes a button and once again that sudden pinch at this neck. This time he can feel the effects straight away. He feels giddy, a wave of nausea then an odd fuzzy calm settles over him.

"Follow me."

He stumbles to his feet, unsteady and lurching to his left as he tries to walk. Terex sighs and offers him an arm. Normally Poe would be reluctant to take it but unless he wants to fall there really isn't another option. 

"Your time here will be unpleasant. There is nothing you can do to change that. I suggest you make your peace with it. Fighting me will only hurt you."

"We agreed..."

"We agreed no permanent injuries. There are a lot of ways to hurt a person before you get past the point of healing."

Terex shoved him into a room. Empty but for a table and the items laid out upon it. Rope. What looked to be a bottle of water though really it could be any liquid. A sleek black cane. 

"Ok. I get it. You can hurt me."

"I WILL hurt you. How much depends on how well you learn to obey. Shoes and sock off. You can remain otherwise clothed. For now."

This time Poe complies. It is getting much harder to hide his nerves. Whatever drugs now coursing around his system are combining with increasing anxiety to leave him feeling off center, unbalanced. 

"Good. Onto the table and lie down. On your front or on your back. It's your choice."

It takes him two tries to get up there, falling onto his front far less by inclination than a lack of co-ordination. Terex rearranges him slightly. Pulling him up the table until only his feet dangle off the end then drawing his arms to hang off the sides so they can be secured to the table legs with rope. More rope wraps around his thighs and beneath the table. Then again around his calves. Now there is more than anxiety singing through him. This is fear. 

Somehow he hadn't quite put the pieces together until the cane cracks across the sole of his right foot. He hears it before he feels it. Shock perhaps. Then the pain hits. Its not the worst pain he has ever felt but it's enough to have his eyes watering. After his first startled gasp he tries not to let any sound escape him. A foolish thought. He's trained to withstand torture and if this was to make him talk he knows he wouldn't. Terex hasn't asked him anything however, hasn't told him what he wants. And it hurts. So much. Never before had he realised quite how sensitive the bottoms of his feet were. 

After the first few blows he is biting back whimpers and pained moans. By the time he loses count his feet feel bruised, burning and he's openly sobbing. It is only when he lets out a scream that Terex stops. First his would be master releases his legs, then his arms. Poe can't move yet, all but clinging to the table whilst the world spins around him. He gasps for breath, choking on tears. Nausea rises rapidly and he whimpers, fighting the urge to vomit. Once he realises that Terex is gently petting his hair he knows it's a losing battle. 

At least lying on his front as he is most of what comes up lands on the table rather than all over him. Unfortunately that does mean its hard to keep his face out of the vile mess. Still shaky and dazed he doesn't even fight it when Terex pulls him up, repositions him so he's sitting on the table. Further away from the mess but facing his tormentor, legs dangling over the edge and sending more blood rushing to his feet, which only heightens the pain. 

"There, there. You've made quite the mess. Be grateful I'm not making you clean it up."

That hand is back in his hair now, the soft brush of fingers through his sweat dampened curls disconcertingly gentle. Until those same fingers twist, getting a tight grip and pulling far too hard for comfort. 

"You might want to consider thanking me. A man could change his mind about how kind he wants to be."

Poe refuses to be broken so easily. He does. Still his eyes drift to the disgusting puddle pooling on one side of the table and he doesn't want to think about what Terex might have in mind. 

"Thank you."

"Good boy."

He hands Poe the bottle, urging him to drink up whilst they go through the ground rules.

"No permanent physical damage, as agreed. Similarly I won't try to keep you past your time. One month, I let you leave with all the information you need to rescue your people. In return, you will do any and everything I ask of you."

"Right. I know what we agreed."

"Good. Rules then. From now until our time together ends you will answer to whatever I choose to call you and you will refer to me as Master. Do you understand pet?"

Poe acknowledged that he did, through gritted teeth. It wasn't plain water in the bottle, there was a faint after taste of something else. So far no side effects that he could tell - though his sense were still a little scrambled from whatever concoction Terex had injected him with. It was probably safe enough to drink, given that Terex could pump him full of whatever he wanted to anyway. At least it soothed his throat and washed away the grim taste in his mouth. 

"You do what I tell you and nothing else. You don't eat or drink or so much as take a piss if I haven't ordered you to do so. No calls to your precious Resistance, no tinkering with my ship, no moving from whatever spot I leave you in unless I have told you otherwise. Now finish up and follow me."

"Yes. Master."

He all but choked on the words. Every second of this was awful but aside from the pain Terex hadn't really done anything much. If what he wanted was to humiliate Poe - and that seemed likely given that the majority of their previous interactions had ended with Poe coming out on top - then that was something he could live with. So what if it was unpleasant. 

The fluid swam in his stomach, adding to the queasy feeling that hadn't really eased since he arrived here. Still he drained the bottle and looked to where Terex was standing by the door. 

"Come. I told you to follow."

Right. Follow. He eased himself forward trying to place his weight on his feet as gently as possible. It was still agonising. There was no way he could stand right now. Never mind walk. 

"I... I can't. The pain..."

"And yet I gave you an order."

With a deep breath he pushed himself off the table, the sudden shock of pain almost enough to make him pass out or vomit again. Instead he tried to relax and let himself drop forwards, knees and then palms hitting the floor hard. He barely noticed the impact, too grateful to have the weight back of his throbbing feet. He didn't need to look up and see the smirk Terex was wearing. He did anyway because whilst dignity might be lost to him he still had some pride. He refused to let Terex seem him cowed. 

So yes. He crawled across the floor, panting slightly around the pain but he did so whilst glowering at the man who sought to master him. Terex only grinned in response, apparently satisfied with seeing his enemy brought so low so fast. 

Humiliating Poe was unlikely to be the only goal here. If he knew anything about Terex it was that the man was always on the look out for something he could use to his advantage. Intelligence. Profit. Some kind of leverage. There would be something and if Poe could figure out what it was he might be able to thwart his enemy - so long as he could do so without risking Jannah and the others. In the meantime he would have to put up with whatever Terex had planned for him and hope that he favoured seeing Poe humbled over seeing him screaming in agony.

Over the course of the next few days it seemed that he did. Not that he didn't hurt Poe - Terex hadn't been lying when he said that a degree of pain was unavoidable - but nothing as bad as the caning of his still healing feet. Not that Poe had enjoyed it when Terex dragged him over his lap and spanked his ass, bare hand smacking hard against his exposed cheeks until they reddened but even that was more about proving the degree of power Terex had over him more than it was about leaving him sore.

Nothing about Poe's time with Terex was proving comfortable. His feet were still too painful to carry his weight, so he was forced to continue crawling everywhere which in turn left his knees and hands aching. Food was plentiful. In fact Terex insisted he eat rather more than he would ordinarily, leaving his over-full and bloated. Worse he was fed in a bowl on the floor and refused the use of his hands, or called to kneel by Terex' chair accepting morsels direct from his hand. The latter bothered him more simply for the fact that Terex had an annoying tendency to pet his hair whenever he was close enough. 

Those days passed in a series of activities he knew he would never willingly relate to another, embarrassing as they were. Begging to use the 'fresher. Kissing Terex' boots to say thank you for a meal he had neither asked for nor wanted. Hours spent on all fours so Terex could make use of him as a foot stool or table. The days were unpleasant. The nights were something else. 

Whenever Terex decided to retire for the night - or just when he decided he was bored of Poe's company - he would bring out the drugs. A sharp pinch to Poe's neck and then his heart would start racing, his head pounding. Whatever it was that Terex had in that thing left Poe wired, ready for action that wasn't coming. Restless. Staying still wasn't just difficult it was almost painful. He needed to move. Which he couldn't because once the drugs took effect Terex shoved him into a closet with only just enough floor space for him to curl up. Sleep was impossible. Just endless hours in the dark, muscles cramping and tension singing through his body with nothing to distract him from worrying about his friends, the resistance, their lost people, whatever it was Terex was really up to. 

The first night he ended up screaming in frustration. After that Terex gagged him too. Come morning he was still hoarse from muffled yelling, his eyes itching and his limbs twitching. There was no way he could keep the effect this was having on him physically from his master. Terex could see how he trembled with fatigue. How he was growing clumsier with each day, how he paused sometimes waiting for the world to stop spinning. What he hoped was less obvious was the way he was almost grateful when Terex let him out. That the only thing he hated more than dancing to whatever tune Terex was playing was being locked away without him.

Poe had the impression Terex was waiting for something. An almost excited, expectant air about him that grew by the day. He couldn't fathom what it was. Terex was smart enough to leave Poe tied up somewhere when he had calls to make or work to do. Poe still had no idea what the man was up to these days, never mind what he hoped to gain by putting Poe through this. 

It was day five - he was almost sure - when Poe felt something in him break, just a little. His mood was harder to keep a handle on as exhausted as he was, which meant that he'd mouthed off at Terex earlier and been punished for it with a repeat of the caning that had featured so strongly on his first day. It wasn't quite as thorough this time, Terex had made a point of explaining that he had to be careful repeating this particular act so soon. Wouldn't want to injure his feet so badly they couldn't recover after all. It was a reminder that thus far Terex was sticking to the terms of the deal. 

Poe didn't doubt that Terex was being truthful. The caning wasn't as long and afterwards the pain was no worse than the first time round. During though, that was a different story. He was sobbing from the third strike and this time when he threw up he vomited all over himself, the floor and even a few splashes on Terex. Which was why he found himself here, sniffling and trying not to retch as he licked the man's boots clean. 

"There. You can stop." The despised hand wound through his unruly curls, gentle and almost soothing. "Isn't it better when you behave?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Good boy. Now. I think after all this excitement perhaps an early night is in order."

That was when it happened and Poe hated himself for it but he couldn't hold back the tears that flooded from his eyes, the tremor in his voice and the note of real, genuine pleading. 

"No. Please no. I can't... Master please."

"Is there a problem pet? You don't want a nice rest?"

"I c-can't. I can't sleep."

Satisfaction. A smug arrogant smirk. An expectation met. Was this what Terex had been waiting for? 

"Oh dear. We can't have that. You should have said something."

Poe choked back his anger and the words of accusation that came far too close to slipping off his tongue. Dimly he was aware that choosing not to argue, to let the lie that his ability to seek rest or not was in any way within his control stand was to give something up. It was probably a terrible idea but his fatigue heavy brain made thinking hard. 

"Would you like some sleep General?"

There was a vindictive twist of humour in Terex' voice, something malicious in the use of Poe's position as one of the Resistance leaders. He flushed at the title. One he wasn't yet used to and wasn't sure he deserved, now falling off the lips of his nemesis like it was a sick joke. 

"All you have to do is ask."

"Yes. Please. Can I sleep Master?"

"I am sure something can be arranged. A choice for you. Are you a Resistance General or my obedient little pet? Think before you answer. Pets can sleep in their master's beds. Generals... Well who knows if they have time to sleep at all."

This. This was definitely something that Poe remembered covering in sessions on resisting torture. Choices were always a trap, avoid making them if you can. Terex was growing impatient, he could feel it by the way the hand softly stroking his hair started to twist the curls around it's fingers, ready to start pulling. He should stay quiet, take whatever punishment Terex would throw out for refusing to choose. Or he should be honest and accept the consequences. Swallowing back a whimper he summoned up what energy he could to glare at Terex.

"I'll always be Resistance."

Shaking his head as if truly saddened but unable to hide the almost pleased gleam in his eye, Terex tightened his grip on Poe's hair and yanked, hard. Poe found himself being dragged painfully to the closet. Then the familiar pinch at his neck, the gag shoved in his mouth and tightened so he couldn't easily remove it. This time his wrists were pulled together and shackled, thankfully in front of his body. Then the door closed leaving him in darkness whilst the drugs briefly chased the fog from his brain. 

Poe had no idea how long he was left alone. Hours. Days. Time passed so strangely in here. He knew it was longer than usual though. Clue the first - he was hungry. His stomach rumbled, clenched, started to ache with hunger. Secondly and more shamefully, he'd pissed himself. That had been long enough ago that his pants were still tacky and clammy against him but no longer sopping wet. Stale urine was not a pleasant odour and he'd been sat in a puddle of it until his soiled clothing soaked it up. 

Dry lips and a sore tongue, one which felt far too large for his mouth combined with a jaw that had moved past aching and into a worrying numbness. His head was pounding. All these things spoke to dehydration, not helped at all by the gag. Whatever pride had lead him to this state, Poe couldn't find it now. Even with the drugs in his system he had somehow managed to doze. Too briefly. It left him feeling somehow more tired, more groggy. More broken. 

This was dangerous territory. Right now Poe would probably agree to anything Terex wanted and since trying to figure out the former Imperial's game plan was beyond him right now that could spell disaster. Even knowing this he couldn't hold back a whimper of relief when the closet door slid open. 

Terex was gentle with him. That was what finally seemed to push Poe all the way over the edge he'd been teetering on. The idealistic pilot, full of bravado and confidence was gone, at least for now. All that was left a weeping mess of a man pathetically grateful for the kind attention of the one who had driven him to this state in the first place. Part of him realised this is exactly what Terex wanted, that giving in to him was the worst idea. That ceased to matter when faced with how very badly he needed to lie his head down somewhere and sleep.

So he let Terex undress him, carefully and with none of the disparaging comments he might have expected. He allowed himself to be guided into the 'fresher, closing his eyes as gloriously hot water fell over him. He not only tolerated the hands that cleansed him with soft, firm touches - he found himself leaning into them. Afterwards as he shivered, wrapped only in a towel he lay his head in Terex' lap and accepted tender pieces of bantha meat from his fingers. When Terex tilted a bottle to his mouth he almost cried again at the cool water that trickled out.

"What are you?"

This time he gave the answer he knew Terex wanted.

"I'm your pet. You obedient pet. Master."

"Hmm. Are you? Because I think you did something you shouldn't have. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I... I answered back. I said I was a G-General."

"True. You did those things. You were punished for them. No. This is something else."

It took Poe a minute, maybe longer to figure out what Terex was getting at. 

"I peed without permission."

"Yes. And where did you relieve yourself?"

"I-In my p-pants. I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Yes. You will. Only next time you will do it at my command. Won't you?"

"Yes Master."

His cheeks were red and hot.

"You deserve to be punished. Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yes Master."

"Good boy. Good. I am inclined to be generous and let you off just this once. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes Master. That would be very kind of you."

"It would. I expect you would feel very grateful."

"I would."

"Come on then pet. To bed with you."

To Poe's confusion Terex didn't lead him to the closet. In fact he didn't lead him at all. He lifted him in his arms and carried him to a room Poe hadn't yet seen. A bedroom. 

"What?"

"Good pets get to sleep in their Master's bed. A good and grateful pet might take the opportunity to thank their Master."

Poe felt sick. He should have seen this coming. All those gentle touches, the hand in his hair. Poe on his knees. Had this always been leading to the same place? 

He wanted to resist. To fight. He did. It's just that he hurt, everywhere. He couldn't focus. He didn't think he could take being put back in that closet. His feet throbbed with remembered agony, still bruised and tender as they were. He wanted to rest more than he wanted anything else right now. So he nodded, tucking his flushed face into Terex' shoulder. 

"I'll be good. I'll be grateful. Just please. Please let me sleep."

Terex set him on the bed, patting his head before undoing the fly of his pants and arranging himself comfortably next to Poe. There were no orders. An instruction might have made this easier on Poe. He had agreed to follow Terex' commands after all. Instead this was a silent invitation. No one was forcing Poe and yet still he found himself crawling between his master's legs, shaking hands releasing a flaccid cock. He hesitated with his mouth inches away from the tip, a brief tug on his hair slowing him.

"Did you want something pet?"

"P-please Master. Can I suck your cock?"

Terex didn't get hard. No matter what Poe did, how he licked and mouthed, suckled and stroked. Frustration, fear and shame swam through him. He needed this. He needed to sleep. Desperate tears coated his cheeks. When he tried to pull back the hand in his hair halted him, kept him there mouth stuffed full of soft dick, nose pressed into ticklish pubic hairs. 

"I imagine some of your time here will be like a haze, badly recommended nightmare. I want you to remember this moment Poe, clearly. Vividly. You may have beaten the First Order just as your precious General Organa defeated the Empire. You never defeated me though. Not truly. You got the better of me a time or two but I want you to think on this in the years ahead. I didn't need the Force to break you. I'm not the one weeping with a cock in my mouth. Begging to pleasure someone I hate."

Poe has always known that there are people in the world who get off on having power over others rather than any given sex act. Terex is clearly one of those for finally, as he gloats he starts to harden. The horror of this situation almost overwhelms him then, as he tries to relax his jaw, fighting the urge to gag, lets Terex get a firmer grip on his hair and use it to direct him. He's left choking as Terex thrusts into his mouth, making adjustments until he can drive his now hard cock down Poe's throat. 

His voice is soft again, almost friendly when he comes. His hand gentling, soothing in his hair. 

"Swallow for me pet, there's a good boy."

Afterwards he holds Poe, moving them both until he had Poe tucked up against him, back held firmly to Terex's chest. One hand drifts down, stroking Poe's thigh before it reaches between his legs. When Poe finally falls asleep, unable and unwilling to fight it when his eyes flutter closed it is to soft mocking laughter and the splatter of his own come over his stomach. 

When he next wakes he is still lying curled up within Terex's arms. He feels numb, floaty. Unreal. But at least he feels rested. 

"Do you think you can stand?"

He could but not without pain strong enough to bring yet more tears to his eyes. Terex seems darkly amused when he drops to his knees. Standing feels strange, even past the pain. Too high. Too dizzy inducing. He dresses at Terex' bidding. His clothes have been cleaned at some point whilst he slept. The memories of the previous day keep him on edge, off balance. Unsure.

Terex by contrast is cool, aloof. Almost clinical when he issues his orders. Dress. Follow me. Eat. Aside from the occasional glimpse of something dark and satisfied he seems almost bored by Poe's presence. Finally he puts Poe on his knees in front of him.

"I've decided to let you go."

"But..."

"Don't concern yourself pet." He waves a data stick. "Here is everything you need to rescue your people. You've been very good for me and that deserves a reward. Besides - the fun was in breaking you not keeping you."

His eyes glitter and it makes Poe's stomach churn. This is too easy. Terex isn't letting him go as some grand act of kindness. 

"Your X-Wing is fuelled and ready to fly. I do hope you CAN fly given you struggle to walk. Either way. Time to go."

"I..."

Terex hands him the data stick, nudges him towards the tiny hangar where his ride awaits him. He crawls the entire way, trying to spare his feet as much as possible. Flying won't be a problem but the pain is distracting. As is the cold sick feeling that won't leave him. He needs help to get into the cockpit. Manages to get through his checks but...

"There's a flight path programmed in? I..."

"Straight to where your people are waiting. I presume you can contact anyone you need to. Once you are safely away."

"Right. Thank you."

"Aren't you forgetting something pet?"

"Thank you. Master."

"Good boy. Ah. Yes. Before you go..."

Dread. That's what the cold sick feeling is. Poe swallows, still too out of it to hide his nerves.

"I haven't allowed you to relieve yourself today have I? Do that now."

It really shouldn't be such a big deal. Not after everything Terex has done to him or had him do. Not after last night. Somehow it is. He can feel his face heat up, his hands suddenly slippery with sweat. 

"I... Wh-why are you...?"

"The Resistance sent me their cocky arrogant General. I'm sending back a soiled, pathetic wreck. And I want them to know it. I want them to see how I broke you. So that you can't forget, ever. Every time your friends look at you you'll wonder if they are thinking of what I did to you. Of how easily I destroyed you. A month I asked for and you lasted barely more than a week."

Shame burns through him and he sits there, in the place he's always felt most at home, most powerful. Frozen in horror. 

"I..."

"I did tell you that next time you pissed your pants it would be at my command. And Poe? No changing until you have rescued your people. Until you're friends have seen the evidence for themselves. I'll know if you refuse this order. Believe me."

Terex had spies within the Resistance. He must do. Quite why he was letting Poe know that was beyond him. Then again, he still didn't really grasp what any of this had been about.

"I'm getting old and its a risky business, crime. My days are probably numbered. But they'll pass much more sweetly with the memories you'll be leaving me with. Now. This is your last chance - unless you wish to stay? Leave your people to their fates? No? Good."

His cheeks must have been flaming with colour as he let go. Warmth flooding his crotch, then his ass and the seat beneath him. Terex moved away, let him close the cockpit and make final preparations. The enclosed space meant he couldn't escape the smell. It would reek by the time he arrived on the lonely abandoned and decommissioned moon base that currently held his marooned people - assuming Terex wasn't lying. Somehow he knew that he would follow his orders. He would let Finn and Rey and Jannah see him in this state. What he didn't know was how or even if he could live with himself afterwards.


End file.
